Anger Within Life
by Miroitement
Summary: Morganville is anything but safe, vampires are on every corner, and in a blink of an eye you could be the next person to disappear. It starts as a normal day for Gracie, but will it stay that way?


I walk down the hallway, threading myself in and out of the many people who scatter around my beloved high school, sarcasm intended. This place was fucking ridiculous, it seems that everything's thrown together into a tiny place, and you have to follow the flow, or you end up on the concrete ground blood dripping onto the sidewalk. Who thought, that being a teenager could be so hard. Here I am minding my own business but I have to look over my shoulder every five seconds because I fear that I'll be the next person to disappear.

Monica Morrell class 'A' bitch has her arms around none other than Shane Collins, well that's pretty normal on their part. Although everyone in this damn school's convinced that Shane doesn't even like Monica, that doesn't stop him from letting her sink her claws into his skin and control him like the rest of this town. I roll my eyes and continue to walk down the hall into my first class, English. Monica will forever rule this school and the whole town because of her daddy who happens to the mayor of this god forsaken town. I mean I hate her for a number of reasons, but I don't have the guts in me to stand up to her because frankly she could get me killed in a blink of an eye. She's pretty, well stunning to be quite honest. Her brunette hair sparkles from the lights hitting it, and she's dressed in designer gear from head to toe showing off her wealth and power that she's developed over the years.

Shane Collins is the type of guy that every guy wants to be, and every girl wants to date. His brunette hair and brown eyes complementing his face making him look like the type of guy who belongs in a magazine not in a school hallway in the much forgotten town of Morganville.

They all scare me, each one of those stupid vampires scare me. They can press to hard on you, and your dead before you feel the pain. This is anything but a safe place.

As my class begins I keep my eyes on the board trying to let the words sink into my brain, but no luck. The bell rings and I move on to my next class like a zombie, not really paying attention to anything around me.

No one really pays attention to me. I bet if I end up dead, on a street corner no one would know, or care. I am just a blood bank to them all, and that's all I'll ever be. I bump shoulders with someone and see Eve Rosser, she mutters sorry to me without looking up and carries on walking. Eve Rosser, well I've never really understood her, she seems shy and scared the entire time, but that almost seems like a fake personality. I can't say I've spoken to her too many times, but the times I have well, she seems to be hiding away the whole time.

As I walk down the steps of the school, my brother car is in the parking lot and he's playing on his phone. He's not notice that I've come out of the building. My brother is here for a visit as he's currently is in the US naval forces, he doesn't like this town anymore than I do and he has no clue about the vampires when he leaves. When he returns his mind is always mix up and jumble up when he returns, and although he knows it's true when he steps back into the town's barriers he doesn't want to believe it. He has a band on his arm, Brandon. He went with a different protect than who the rest of my family have, Brandon is a bit of a jerk, and although I've only ever come across him once and I didn't like him. He seems to run on violence and rage the whole time, but my brother and he seem to get on with him well enough.

I open the passenger seat, my brother's eyes landing on and he smiles and puts his phone in his front pocket and waiting for the door to close before turning on the engine. My brother and I clearly look like brother and sister, the same blonde hair and the same blue eyes. The shapes of our heads are rather similar and even the tone of our skins, it's just he looks a lot older than me as I still contain a bit of baby fat on my cheeks. My brother's name is Charlie, and although he's been in the navy five years he's only work two years in total.

There's little said between the two of us until Charlie pulls onto our street.

"Brandon is coming over. I gave you a heads up at least. Just don't do anything stupid." He says and I nod my head as he pulls into our drive. I slide out the car and I reach the front door first opening the door and sliding in.

It's empty, just like normal. My mother passed away when I was younger and although the story was that she had killed herself, I and my brother are sure that's a cover-up. Since the day she has died I barely saw my father, he has used the excuse of work the whole time so he doesn't have to come home and see Charlie and I. He works for mayor Morrell and so there's always something for him to do. I walk to my room and fall onto my bed before grabbing my books and I begin to do my work.

What seems like forever there's a knock on the door and I look up to see Charlie standing in the doorway. I give him a weak smile and he says.

"Can you go and get some milk, we sort of run out and I need my morning coffee." I roll my eyes before saying.

"Sure." I hold out my head once I'm standing in front of him and he places a five dollar note in my hand.

"Gracie you really are an awesome sister. It's getting dark so try to be quick."

"I'll be fine." I say and grab a coat before running out the room. I walk down the stairs and into the cold air. The wind seems to have built up which is a little unusual for Texas, I guess maybe it's attempting to embrace winter. My feet hit the sidewalk as I go into a run my feet bouncing off the sidewalk with every step. It takes little over five minutes for me to run to the store. I find the milk and join the back of the small cue ready to pay. My eyes flicker outside and I see the sun is nearly out of sight. I have no protector meaning I'm in danger when night comes around.

One I have paid, I ran out the store and began to run. I'm thrown against something hard and I look around only to feel a pain run up my arm. My head begins to ache and I open my eyes to find myself pressed against the wall. My hand goes to my head and my fingers touch my sore head, and I bring my hand in front of my face to see blood dripping from it.

My heart begins to beat faster and I hear a low chuckle, my eyes look up and I know that a vampire is standing before me. He pulls me up and holds me against the wall, his eyes flicker to my wrist and he says.

"Really should get a protector." He sneers. My eyes flicker over my face and my heart beat gets fast. His skin is pale, his eyes a brilliant blue and his hair is a mix between blonde and brown.

"I'm fifteen. God damn it." I snap and I see the smile on his face grow. He comes closer to me and his mouth brushes over my neck and I know that this is where I'm going to die, and it bel be made to look like I killed myself. I hear him breathing against my neck and when a blast of wind rushes past me and I look to see Brandon's standing over the guy leaving him dead on the side. He looks to me and says.

"I may protect your brother but I'm pretty sure if you die so would I," He passes me the bottle of milk to me and I mutter thanks. I didn't like Brandon, I'd heard pretty horrible things about him and it didn't help that he's the protector of Monica's family.

I hold the bottle of milk close to my body and began to walk down the street only to have Brandon stop me and pull me around to face him. "No thank you. Ouch, go and hurt my ego why don't you."

"I don't like you very much but thank you."

"Let me at least walk you back as we are going the same way." I nod my head and he let's go of me before taking my side and we walk down the street. I don't say a word to him and I let him into our house. My brother is in the kitchen and I point Brandon to him before following him into the room and placing the milk into the fridge.

'Hey Brandon."

"Hello. I don't think you should let your sister run around so close to dark." He says and I look at Charlie only to give him a smile. "Seems if I wasn't there she would have been dead. Yet I get no thanks and no gratitude what so ever." He says looking at me. Charlie's eyes automatically went to my neck and I knew he was looking for bite marks which he would never find.

"Thanks." I snap at Brandon causing him to smirk and running up the stairs into my room. I fall onto my bed before grabbing my MP4 player and letting the music run over me. I could feel my body going in and out of sleep as I lay on my spring mattress.

After a few hours I wonder down the stairs to find Brandon sitting in the sitting room playing with our X-box. I raise my eyebrows in confusion and I look at him he smirks and hits the seat next to me. I did and I watched as he was playing some zombie game which involved killing an endless amount of them.

"You play." He asks and I shake my head causing him to chuckle. It was my brother's game and I didn't have a single clue about how to work it. I looked around the place and before I asked where Charlie was Brandon said. "He went to talk to your dad. The founder's been causing trouble again. Now I'm going to teach you how to play this game." He says grabbing another controller and passing it to me. He begins to tell me what each button does and I nod my head here and there although can't say I'm paying attention to a single word he is saying.

When I start to play I die within the first few seconds and the following ten rounds aren't much better.

"I suck. So I'll get myself a drink." He nods and I walk into the kitchen and look for some squash. I open the fridge and there's no-one there so I head to the store-room and open it. My eyes go along the shelf and I find the orange squash on the top shelf. I jump to get it only to have bottles and other substances fall off the shelf. Something falls forward, and my whole body freezes up as my eyes take in the body now lying upon the ground.

Charlie. His neck is bloody and seems to have removed it's self from his shoulders slightly and I scream. I couldn't help myself but scream even though his murder which just feet away from me.

"Gracie, Gracie, Gracie. I was going to make him disappear tomorrow and you could have lived your life with just thinking he's left you. You see he killed someone and I needed to kill him," Brandon whispers in my ear. I wasn't looking at him, but his hand was over my mouth preventing me from screaming. My eyes were at my brother. He was dead and there was nothing I could do about it. "You see. I don't fucking like humans and well one by one you're all going to disappear or going to kill yourself. I mean you know Eve Rosser right?" I nod my head and he says. '"Well she hates me way more than you will ever hate me."

"You protect her."

"No the rest of her family. You see Eve is just somebody to play with and that's all that matters fucking them and then dumping them. The thing is you are not supposed to find out about your brother but now you have I think I may have to kill you." My tears had clouded my eyes making me unable to see. His hand and now gone to my neck and I felt his fingers brush over them as he licks it. A small sob came out of my mouth and I turn around to face Brandon. Staring right at him, he was going to kill me and there was nothing I could do to stop him.

My heart was beating faster than ever. My brother dead, my mother dead what was happening to my father. What did they ever do wrong, my mother had been such a kind and forgiving person yet she ended up dead and I wish we had got up and left never to return to this forgotten wasted town where the vampire control the humans no matter who is the mayor. Mayor Morrell has been just a puppet on a string and it's the founder and people like Brandon who are really running this town.

"Any last words?" He whispers into my ear sending shivers up my spine.

"I hope you die." I spit at him. The pain was indescribable and I felt myself was slowly fading from the earth.


End file.
